dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Brawl: Coming Together
This story is the cumulative chapter of The Big Brawl, which involves countless crossovers with cartoons, comics, and even other anime. In order to comprehend what goes on in this story you must read the following in this sequence: The Big Brawl: Join The Fray (100% complete) The Big Brawl: Connections (100% complete) The Big Brawl: DC (100% complete) The Big Brawl: Marvel (100% complete) The Big Brawl: YYH (100% complete) The Big Brawl: Avatar (Haven't Started) The Big Brawl: Mortal Kombat (Haven't Started) The Big Brawl: Tekken (Haven't Started) The Big Brawl: Street Fighter (Haven't Started) The Big Brawl: One Piece (Haven't Started) The Big Brawl: Naruto (Haven't Started) TBD Rules 1. No one below the age of 16 may be allowed to enter. 2. Only the person who is eliminated is out, the rest of the team may continue on afterward. 3. If you, as an individual, lost you will not be allowed to join a team. 4. 6-10 man team is only required on entry, your team will be allowed to proceed even after losing members. 5. If you have not yet lost, but are short-handed because others on your team have been falling, you may pick up strays who have also not lost yet. 6. It can be one or one or team battles up to 3. 7. If you are the last remaining member or two on a team, you may be allowed to join another short-handed team, the member count cannot exceed 10, however. 8. Late Entry is allowed 9. No ring outs, just count outs at 20, deaths, and giving up, will count as losses. 10. All techniques are allowed. 11. All equipment is allowed. 12. Leaving the Arena Collessium while still in is not allowed, you will be immediately disqualified. The Characters The Teams So Far From the DBZ universe Goku Vegeta Gohan, Piccolo Tien Shinhan and Churd (OC) Their stakes: Goten and Trunks are being held hostage and tortured. Also, the threat of their entire universe being destroyed. From DC (Detective Comics) You have two teams hailing from the DC Universe, the first of which being DC's heavy hitters, the Justice League. Justice League Superman Batman Green Arrow Black Canary The Flash (Barry Allen) and John Constantine. Their stakes: Initially, this was going to be a mere trip to gather intel on the Saiyans from their conflict with Tamaron, but unknowing to them, one of the power rings from each lantern core are on the line, and Sinestro is trying to obtain them, as well as Sin being held hostage and tortured by Merlyn, who himself is competing for the crown of the Demon's head. Also, the threat of their entire universe being destroyed. Then you have the second team, headed by NightWing. NightWing's Team Nightwing Red Arrow Red Hood Static Shock Kid Flash (original Wally West) and Tempest. with Jericho on standby. Their Stakes: As if any extra incentive was needed, but Red Arrow Roy Harper's daughter's life is on the line, after being taken hostage by Merlyn. From TMNT Now, the TMNT one is interesting, as their team features members from three different universes, theirs, Miyamoto Usagi (who has crossed over with TMNT many times throughout the years), and Rurouni Kenshin. Leonardo Raphael Michelangelo Usagi Yojimbo Traximus Genosuke Sanosuke Sagara (Zanza, the fighter for hire) with Splinter on standby. Their stakes: A chance to avenge their fallen comrade/brother in arms, Donatello, by taking down The Shredder once and for all, also an opportunity to revive him. From Marvel Thor Beta Ray Bill Ghost Rider Bruce Banner (The Hulk) Wolverine Black Panther Hawkeye Falcon Silver Surfer Their stakes: Aside from the potential threat of their entire universe being wiped from existence or thrust into an apocalypse, Peter Spiderman Parker and Rodi War Machine were both lost in the preemptive battle, this is their only chance for revival. Since these sentient beings are rather unknown to all of them except perhaps Thor, they cannot affirm/attest if Beerus was bluffing, and they do not want to risk it. From YYH Yusuke Urameshi Kazuma Kuwabara Hiei Shuichi Minamino (Yoko Kurama) Jin Cho Shishiwakamaru Their stakes: both Yukina and Keiko have been taken, hostage. Also, the threat of their whole universe being destroyed. One Piece Luffy Sabo Zoro Sanji Usopp Franky Their stakes: A chance to revive Ace. Also, the threat of their entire universe being destroyed. The Villians Now, the Villains team is still growing and will continue to until, I've actually reached this chapter, so far however the team includes The Shredder (TMNT, Usagi Yojimbo, Kenshin) Drakel (TMNT, Usagi Yojimbo) The Ultimate Ninja, Ue-Sama (TMNT, Usagi Yojimbo)\ Sinestro (DC) Merlyn (DC) Beerus (DBZ) (Yes, I know Beerus is not technically a villain when I started this project it was immediately after Battle of Gods, so he was portrayed as such back then.) Thanos (Marvel) Hostages Now for the captives, another group that will continue to grow until I actually get to this part in this series. Sin (DC) Liam Harper (DC) Goten (DBZ) Trunks (DBZ) Keiko (YYH) Yukina (YYH) The Announcers The World Tournament Announcer (DBZ) Other World Tournament Announcer (DBZ) Juri (YYH) Equipment possessed by the villains Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel) One of each of the power rings (DC) Dragon Balls (DBZ) (Five of Seven) Category:Marvel Category:DC Universe Category:Goku484 Category:Crossover Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Warner Bros. Category:Other Anime Category:Naruto Category:One Piece Category:Tekken Category:Street Fighter Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:DC Comics Category:New Characters Category:484th Universe Category:Mirage Studios Category:Mirage Comics Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Teen Titans Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:TMNT Category:Usagi Yojimbo Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Part Of A Series